Winterhold (Skyrim Hold)
Winterhold, sometimes known as "The Winterhold", is one of the nine Holds of Skyrim. It is one of the four oldest holds in Skyrim, known collectively as Old Holds Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Skyrim. At one point Winterhold was the capital of Skyrim. It's symbol is a crown. Winterhold is located on the north-east corner of Skyrim. It is a vastly cold region, most of the hold is covered in snowy tundra plains and high mountain ranges. The surrounding holds are Eastmarch, to the south, and The Pale, to the west. It is home to the The College of Winterhold. Winterhold has fallen on rough times ever since the Great Collapse of 4E 122 destroyed most of the town. In the aftermath most of the residents moved away, and those that refused or could not afford to were left behind to witness the slow death of the town. The College of Winterhold was miraculously undamaged in the earthquake, and this has led many residents to believe the College was responsible, although no proof has ever been found to support these claims. Once a source of pride for residents, the College became a hated institution, a reminder of all they had lost. Eventually, due to inherent distrust of magic in Skyrim and the animosity of the townsfolk, the College began to experience a gradual attrition until it numbered under 12. The town sees little business these days, except from nobles looking for enchantments, due to the fact that Winterhold is so out of the way. Quests *Elder Knowledge *The Black Star *Discerning the Transmundane *Forbidden Legend The College of Winterhold *First Lessons *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus College of Winterhold Radiant Quests *Rejoining the College *Tolfdir's Alembic *Out of Balance *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems *Valuable Book Procurement *Shalidor's Insight *Atronach Forge *Forgotten Names *Aftershock *Rogue Wizard *Arniel's Endeavor *Brelyna's Practice *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell *Alteration Ritual Spell Thieves Guild Quests *Hard Answers *No Stone Unturned Miscellaneous Quests *Lost Apprentices: Borvir *Lost Apprentices: Ilas-Tei *Lost Apprentices: Rundi *Lost Apprentices: Yisra Locations Capital City *Winterhold (City) *The College of Winterhold **Hall of Countenance **Hall of Attainment **Hall of the Elements **The Midden Mines *Whistling Mine Camps *Winterhold Imperial Camp *Winterhold Stormcloak Camp Forts *Driftshade Refuge *Fort Fellhammer *Fort Kastav Towers *Snowpoint Beacon Nordic Ruins / Tombs *Ironbind Barrow *Saarthal *Snow Veil Sanctum *Yngol Barrow *Ysgramor's Tomb *Journeyman's Nook *Skytemple Ruins *Yorgrim Overlook Dwarven Ruins *Alftand Daedric Shrines *Shrine of Azura Caves *Bleakcoast Cave *Yngvild *Hob's Fall Cave *Septimus Signus's Outpost *Stillborn Cave *Sightless Pit Ships and Shipwrecks *Hela's Folly *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Wreck of the Winter War *Pilgrim's Trench Dragon Lairs *Mount Anthor Guardian Stones *The Serpent Stone *The Tower Stone General Landmarks *Frostflow Lighthouse *Wayward Pass Secondary Unmarked Locations *Mount Anthor Summit *The Chill *Sea of Ghosts *Shrine of Dibella: Watching Dawnstar *Hunter's Overlook: Fellhammer Wastes *Wolf Den: Fellhammer Wastes *Yisra's Beachside Combustion *The Iceberg Explorer *Shrine of Talos : Winterhold Glaciers *Frozen Mammoth *Wet Bones *Shrine of Talos: Sea of Ghosts *Shrine of Talos: Ilas-Tei's Last Stand *Altar of Xrib *Friends Forever *Rundi's Altar *Deadman's Camp *Haul of the Horkers *Horker Hunter's Last Stand *Horker Hunter's Camp *Ill-Gotten Gains: Sea Shore of Ghosts *Fisherman's Camp: Slaughterfish Bay *Shrine of Arkay: Windhelm Hills Appearances * References de:Fürstentum Winterfeste Category:Skyrim: Holds Category:Skyrim: Locations